


Snow Maker

by infernobats



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, itll be different but they are still fruity lol, main group of characters will be characters in this too, reki in canada instead of langa in japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernobats/pseuds/infernobats
Summary: Reki Kyan and his family move to Canada after someone in his family passes away and his mother loses her job, the next best offer was an international job offer. Reki's first day at school he meets a curious boy around his age named Langa Hasegawa. Reki was not shy to share his passion, Langa was immediately intrigued, excited for winter to arrive to show Reki the thing that makes him so happy.Sk8 but Reki is in Canada, all the main characters in cannon are brought to Canada and some stuff is different but it's like similar still. But also angst still because I feel like it.. Lol.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Everybody, Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kyan Reki/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Snow Maker

**Author's Note:**

> mrrrow i have been thinking ab this au for sso long so i decided to write it because ummm yep.. ill see if i wann continue but i know i will lol.. but ya >:) new chapter tomorrow probably

“Your name?” The professor spoke, handing the transfer student a piece of chalk, waiting for him to write his name on the board. It took him a moment, breaking the habit of writing in japanese, erasing it with the sleeve of his jacket, writing his name as neat as he could.

“Reki Kyan.” He shifted his posture as he was told where to sit, a desk next to the window, reminding him of the protagonists in the cartoons his younger sister always watched.

“Well then I guess that’s all the introduction you’ll be giving us.” The professor let out an awkward laugh, turning back to the board to continue teaching. He erased the name on the board not long after he began again.

The redhead sat at the desk, getting out one of his notebooks, most filled with sketches of his days in Japan, drawings of boards and different tactics that competition used to sabotage. He flipped the pages, finding an empty page, pressing pencil to paper, letting his hand guide him the way his mind wanted.

He stopped moving, feeling a pair of eyes on him, it was a bright eyed boy, looking at the sketches. “Oh sorry.” He apologized, turning away from Reki. “Do you skate?” He had never seen someone take interest in his board designs like this boy had. 

“No, I’ve seen some people do it but I’ve never stood on a skateboard.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking out the window. It was early September, there was no chance he could snowboard until mid October. Late summer in Canada was beautiful, but utterly boring for him.

So much for getting to his class on time, the bell rang a few minutes after he spoke to the boy who sat next to him.

“I’m Reki.” He held his hand out, trying to greet the curious boy. “I’m Langa Hasegawa.” 

“Are you a local around here?” The redhead tried to talk to him, his mother knew moving here was hard on everyone, but Reki lost his best friend then moved away, she wanted him to socialize. He didn’t want her to worry.

“I’ve been here my whole life.” He grabbed the lunchbox from his bag, putting it on the desk as they spoke.

“Maybe you could show me around? I’m pretty clueless on what to do here, this whole place is completely foreign to me.” He shrugged as he spoke, pulling out a water bottle from his bag, taking a sip. 

“Oh sure, I’ve been here my whole life but I don’t spend much time out and about.” Reki smiled at the strange way the boy pronounced his words, something cute about the way he said ‘about’ more like ‘aboot’. 

“Do you do anything for fun around here?” Langa looked at Reki as he asked that, almost as if he had to think about it. 

“There are a lot of fun things to do during the winter, but during summer and fall it is kind of boring here.” He took a bite of his sandwich, licking his lip to grab the crumbs that had fallen from the bread.

“Well, I used to skate back in Japan, it was kinda all I did. My mom asked me to try to find a job, so there’s not as much time to skate, plus I don’t know any places to skate even if I did have the time.” Langa looked at the redhead as he talked. Part of him was unsure why he chose him of all people to talk to about this, all he did was look at his drawings.

“I think there’s a skatepark not too far from the school, maybe a mile or so, I could show you if you want.” He was just hoping his memory served him right, it had been awhile since he had been around that area.

“Really!” The boy nearly jumped out of his seat at the idea of a skate park. 

“I’d have to go to my house and grab my board but would you be okay with showing me?” He shrugged, truly he had no opinion, he didn’t mind.

“Sure. After your last class we can meet at the fountain by the school's entrance, then go to your house and then I can show you the skate park.” He finished the sandwich, licking his thumb, putting his lunchbox away.

“Yeah sounds like a plan!”

The rest of the day felt like forever to Reki, he hadn’t gotten the chance to skateboard in awhile. On one hand, before he left Japan he didn’t have the motivation to touch it or go out, on the other hand, he hadn’t been able to get out of the house to skate, even if he did, he wouldn’t know where to go.

Part of him didn’t know that he still wanted to skate, but seeing the curiosity in Langa’s eyes brought some part of the spark he used to feel back to him. There would be nothing here as intense as ‘s’ or a community like that, but maybe he could have a friend who wouldn’t give up. That was wishful thinking, but he was allowed to think like that, right?

The final bell couldn’t ring soon enough, Reki rushing out of his class, getting lost in the sea of people and the labyrinth of hallways. He tried to navigate through the people rushing to leave the building, pushing past groups of people who refused to separate. Eventually, he got outside, realizing he was on the wrong side of the building.  _ I doubt he’ll wait for me, he probably went home.  _ Reki told himself, pushing his hands in his pockets as he walked around the building.

He reached the front of the school, seeing the fountain, walking closer and not seeing anybody.  _ Just my luck.  _ He kicked a rock that was on the ground, watching it roll to a pair of dirty converse. 

“Reki! I’m glad you made it, I was worried you wouldn’t come.” The boy spoke with a sweet smile.  _ He waited?  _ Granted, it had only been ten minutes, but they were basically strangers. 

“Nah, I just got lost.” He grinned, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Which way is your house?” Langa looked at him, adjusting the strap on his bag, struggling with the latch of it. 

“It’s not too far from here, follow me.” They walked to his house in comfortable silence, Reki lived in a small neighborhood, his house at the back of it, surrounded by trees. 

“Just wait here, let me go grab my boards.” The redhead spoke, walking into the house quickly, leaving the door open, Langa heard the bickering of two younger girls stop when Reki ran past that room. He jumped as two heads peaked around the corner of what appeared to be the living room. 

The two young girls walked close to him, their eyes wide, almost studying him. All Langa could do was stand there frozen, unsure how to react. 

“Hey guys! Go back to the living room, I’ll be back later.” Reki pushed the two younger girls back into the living room, shutting the door before they could come back out.

“Sorry about that, they really like meeting new people but they don’t say much unless it’s talking about sweets. Nanaka is the one who talks most but she still doesn’t introduce herself. Both of them just kinda resorted to staring at anyone so it’s kinda weird.” He tried to explain himself and the crazy family dynamic he had. 

“Anyways I brought you one of my old boards, I dunno if you have ever touched a skateboard but it’s never too late to start, right?” The redhead grinned, letting Langa grab the board from him.

“I’ve never tried to ride this kind of board.” He examined the wood board, turning it around and spinning the wheel with his finger.

“You can start now!” The blue haired boy nodded, accepting the proposal he was given. 

They arrived at the skatepark, it was empty except for them and a small group of people behind one of the ramps smoking. Reki looked around the park for a moment, his heart racing, this was the first time in a long time that he felt like this. 

“So do you do tricks or anything?” Langa questioned, dropping his bag, holding the skateboard like it was a foreign object. 

“Yeah, I haven’t done any in a bit but I can try to show you some.” Reki got on the board, pushing off and making a sharp turn, watching as Langa looked at him with awe.

He pushed his board up, his body following with, smiling as he landed it. 

“That was actually kinda cool.” Langa said that like it was a compliment. “Actually kinda cool? You mean super cool?” 

_ “You know, when you skate you are actually kinda cool, but other times you’re just lame.” The girl stuck her tongue out at him. _

_ “What do you know! You can’t skate at all, so I’m already cooler than you no matter what!” He retorted, following her into the kitchen.  _

_ “I’ll skate, I’ll get better than you then show you the truth! I’ll be so super awesome at it you’ll be in shock!” She grinned and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. _

_ “Fine, tomorrow I’ll take you to the park and you can try to show me how super awesome you are at it.”  _

_ “Okay! It’s a deal!”  _

_ Nothing feels better than memories of your dead sister, right?  _ Reki spoke to himself, it stuck in his head for a moment.

“How do I stand on it?” Langa questioned, hesitantly placing one of his feet on the board. 

“Put one foot in the back and one foot at the nose of-” He looked at Langa’s feet placement. 

“Goofy?” Langa looked at him in confusion, Reki holding his hands up in defense, explaining what it meant. “You skate the opposite way that most skaters do, you push with your left foot. It’s just strange, my little sister skated like that too.” 

“Oh it just felt most natural to me I guess.” he lifted his foot, immediately gluing it back to the ground as he felt the instability below him rocking back and forth. 

“If you’re nervous, you can hold my hand.” His blue eyes met the redhead’s, taking his hand for a moment, holding on tight as he moved his other foot onto the board. His body was rocking with the board as he tried to balance, his front foot pushing the board forward more than he was comfortable with. He immediately fell, pulling Reki down with him. 

“Okay so maybe I need to teach you a bit differently.” Reki spoke as he moved from the ground, helping Langa up who had just barely avoided his head slamming against the ground.

“Maybe.” Even after he came so close to cracking his head open, Reki noticed how quickly he tried to get back on the board.

“You're not gonna give up?” 

“I don’t intend to.” 

“Good, I’m just making sure.” 


End file.
